


Last Night on Earth

by spinninginfinity



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinninginfinity/pseuds/spinninginfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the evening of December 20th, 2012, and Josh is... working. Donna has a better idea.</p><p>
  <i>‘The imminent demise of all living things gives me pause, Josh.’</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night on Earth

‘You realize there’s no point in you doing that,’ Donna said, settling on the sofa next to Josh, who was absorbed in briefing memos. ‘The world’s going to end in…’ she checked her watch ‘…three hours.’

‘The world’s not going to end,’ he responded absently. 

‘Do you know how big of a thing this is?’ she demanded. ‘Lots of people believe it.’

‘Right. Do _you_ know how often someone predicts the end of the world? And do you know how many gullible lunatics buy into it?’ He looked up at her. ‘I mean, I knew about the lunatic part, but I had you pegged for a smarter woman than that.’

She shot him a stern look. ‘You won’t be laughing when the planet explodes in a ball of fire.’

‘No, I can’t imagine I will,’ he agreed, with a small smile.

She fell silent, curling her legs up beneath her on the sofa.

‘What?’ he asked, when he felt her watching him.

‘The imminent demise of all living things gives me pause, Josh.’

‘Really?’ he asked, half-amused, half-exasperated.

‘Yes. It’s got me asking myself: on this, our last night on Earth, do we really want to be doing work? And I answer myself: no. No, we do not.’

‘Okay. Just assuming the world isn’t going to end tomorrow, I actually need to get through these.’

‘Oh, come on. Those files aren’t even going to be relevant until after Christmas. Or ever, possibly. You wouldn’t rather spend your last night on Earth with your beautiful wife?’

‘Of course I would, but it’s not our last night on Earth.’

‘Tomorrow, when zombies freely roam the land, you’re going to look at me and think, “Damn, I really wish I’d had sex with her one last time.”’

‘It’s zombies now? I thought it was a ball of fire.’

She waved a hand dismissively. ‘It could be both. Or neither. It’s an apocalypse, Josh; there are no hard and fast rules for these things. Either way, did you hear the second part of that sentence? The sex part?’

He looked smug. ‘It’s your last night on Earth and you want to spend it having sex with me?’

‘Of course.’ She stretched her legs along the sofa, feet nudging his thigh. ‘Otherwise I’ll be there at the end thinking, “Remember that time on the kitchen table? That was pretty good. I wish we could have had sex on our kitchen table one last—” BAM, meteor.’ She smacked the backs of her fingers against her other palm. ‘Or I’ll be thinking about the time where I did that thing, you know, with my tongue?’

‘You’ve done lots of things with your tongue,’ he pointed out, voice a little higher than usual.

‘It’s a shame you want to spend your last night on Earth reading briefing memos you’re never going to need, rather than finding out exactly which thing I’m talking about.’

‘It’s not our last night on Earth, Donna!’

She sighed. ‘Just imagine that it is, though. We’ll never have sex in the shower again, or in the bathtub, or on our bedroom floor. Or in our bed, for that matter.’ She examined her nails, adding sadly, ‘Not ever again, in any position.’

He blinked at her, visibly swallowing. She worried at her bottom lip, tongue darting out just the tiniest bit, and his resolve shattered entirely. ‘Well, that’s a very compelling argument,’ he said, closing the file he was reading and all but lunging for her. They kissed, his arms sliding beneath her shoulders and her fingers tangling in his hair. ‘Kitchen table first, did you say?’ he asked breathlessly, pulling back.

‘We could always start with the sofa,’ she suggested.

‘That works; that’s enjoyable _and_ practical. You’re so clever. I love you.’ He returned to kissing her, reaching for the hem of her top. ‘Hey,’ he said, as they sat up so he could pull it over her head. ‘I just wanted to say, if the world does end tomorrow—’

‘Oh, that’s probably not going to happen,’ Donna said, lying back and encouraging him to settle over her. ‘I was playing it up to seduce you.’

‘Well, aren’t you devious?’ He grinned at her and then cupped her jaw, smile fading. ‘No, seriously. I was going to say, if the world does end tomorrow, there’s no one I’d rather be with than you.’

She stared at him for a moment. ‘Same,’ she said eventually. She reached between them for the fly of his jeans. ‘And you’re getting so lucky tonight.’

***

The alarm clock on Donna’s bedside table read 00:04. 

She rolled over in bed, cuddling into her husband. ‘Happy December 22nd,’ she murmured. ‘Do you want to have celebratory we-survived-an-apocalypse sex?’

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his mouth to her neck. ‘Absolutely.’

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
